Project X
by myrtlethemurder101
Summary: "In search of myself, I, Astilla Astranova left Valeria and it's thousands of worlds. Crash landing in earth should have been an accident, making friends with them should've been an accident, falling in love with the god of mischief, should that have been an accident to?" I wondered.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooooo I'm am back with ANOTHER story.**

 **There might be something wrong with me and fan fiction. hmmm...oh well*chirps with glee***

 **so this is a story in which there is a young girl named Asta. She is an alien who came to earth about a year before the avengers. Shield has kept her in a prison and well...just read the story to find out, okay. this has been stuck in my head for a while and i just hafta get it out.**

* * *

 **Summary:** _My name is Asta, otherwise known to S.H.I.E.L.D as prisoner 3491. I am Project X to them. I am to assist the avengers in any way I can. The downside, Ill die at only 13, because thats how old I am. Maybe, if so, Ill die and end the misery that's my Life._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet Asta Neriasdottir**

" _I came to earth to explore, not to be captured._

 _I came to see the planet, not to be experimented on._

 _I came here, so could have another life, instead, i am tested on._

 _My name is Asta Neriasdottir, Princess if Valeria and a Thousand Worlds.._

 _..and i should have listened to my mother, and stayed on the planet, where i was safe."_

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Nick Fury silently made his way down a hidden corridor and stopped at a door. He pressed his thumb to it, before a puncher in it. sucking at it to stop the bleeding, he walked in and took a look at the girl on the table.

She had short, white hair and the biggest bluest eyes you could've ever seen, if she wasn't prisoned up and sad, they would've glowed with life, but they bore sadness, anger, and fear. She wore a black cloak and black military boots. She also wore a black shirt and short black shorts.

"Wake up princess." Nick snarled. Her big eyes looked up st him. Fear clouded her vision, but he sighed as she unwrapped her and placed her into handcuffs, her restraint mask, still on. The 13 year old looked up at him, her clammy pale skin began to sweat in fear.

"You are now part of Avengers initiative. You will now aid the avengers in the battle of New York, got it?". he said, gripping her forearm. she nodded darkly as he roughly pulled her along with him.

* * *

Tony flew into the sky,shooting down as many Chi'tari s she could when he got a com from Fury.

" _Stark, I'm sending in a little someone, she should be of aid to you._ " He said.

"Oh another woman, cause we need Natasha to be jealous that she gets more attention." he said, blasting a Chi'tari.

Fury rolled his eyes. " _She should be coming in now. Just below you._ "

Stark turned to the ground to see a 13 year old with short white hair and eyes bluer than Thor's staring at him. She held a dark expression and she also wore a restraint mask.

"What the hell fury?! You cant send a kid into war!" He shouted.

" _Shes not even a kid. Shes an alien like Thor, but ALOT stronger and more powerful._ " he said.

"uh no way are we using her." Tony said. He heard fury sigh in anger.

" _It doesn't **MATTER** , just use her and that's it._" he said as he hung up.

"Well I- **KID WATCH OUT**!" he shouted as the Chi'Tari advanced on her.

The 13 year old suddenly summoned crystal katana swords and sliced of 6 Chi'tari soldiers heads in a quick motion, then she shot up into the sky and flew towards the direction of the tower.

"OOOkay." he said as he flew after her.

* * *

Clint was firing arrows rapidly, and running out of them.

He suddenly turned around to see a Chi'tari solider advancing on him. He took a look at it, before glancing at his bow.

"Well I'm shit." he said as she got ready to attack.

Suddenly a white crystal dagger landed in its neck, striking it down immediately. Clint looked around to see where it had come from, but he found no one.

"Thanks," he breathed. "whoever you are who shot that." he said.

* * *

As the battle finished up, Asta headed back to stark tower to deal with Loki. To her surprise, the avengers were already there.

She heard Loki mumble something about a drink and chuckled through the mask. Silently, she backed out and flew back to shields headquarters.

* * *

As she made her way back, Fury was already waiting for her. she landed and walked over, where her hands were encased in handcuffs.

"You are going to be staying at stark tower, got it?" he said. her eyes narrowed and she nodded as two shield agents took her away.

* * *

 **Okay so that was chapiie one. I really should'nt be posting so late at night, event tho its summer break.**

 **REVIEWWWW! please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Asta took a look at the tower she was to stay and help out at. Fury had told her she was to stay with the Avengers for the times being.

"Wait there." He commanded and she flew inside, not so smoothly given the chains.

"Give then this note when they get here. Understood?" She nodded, blue eyes a dull gray. She nodded.

As the helicopter flew off, she sat down on the couch, leaning her head back. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What the?!" Tony yelled. Asta sat up from her nap, eyes wide as she looked around...

...only to see the Avengers surrounding her.

"Uh hi, remember me?" Tony asked. Asta slowly nodded.

"Great, now let's get this stuff off of ya kid." He said. Natasha and Clint each took a side of the muzzle, Steve took the chains.

"On three." Tony said. "THREE!" He shouted.

They all pulled at the same time, the chains came off, as well as the muzzle.

Asta flexed her jaw, to reveal very sharp teeth. They all stared. She blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"My my my what very sharp teeth you have." Tony said. Natasha smacked him upside the head. He pouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, all Valerians have sharp teeth. What's wrong with that?" She asked. Tony shook his head.

"Ookay then. I get the vibe you don't like sharp teeth. Fine." She said. She placed a hand over her mouth and then she removed it, to reveal a straight row of teeth.

"OK, soo cool." Tony said and Asta raised an eyebrow.

"Hey kid, uhh, thanks for saving me." Clint said. Asta smiled and nodded.

"Well, not to be rude, but why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Friend Tony! Tis it us extremely rude of you." Thor bellowed. Asta massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Fury sent me here." She said, hand in him the note. Steve read it and looked at her.

"OK, well then I guess your here to stay. But but how'd you get to earth? What's the teardrop gem on your heard for?" Tony said.

Asta raised a white eyebrow. She glared at Tony and said,

"You talk to much." Before vanishing.

Tony opened his mouth to day something, but found he couldn't. Everyone bit their lips, trying not to laugh. Tony tried to scream, and that was the final straw.

They all broke down in laughter.

Tony pouted.

"Ha, now let's see how long you can last without saying something cocky." Clint said. Tony glared.

Asta poofed back into the room and Tony lunged at her. She moved to the side and he went face down into a bucket of paint.

Everyone was howling and Astra had a smile on her face, before summoning a jar with a sparking in it. The label said, 'Beware, the voice of Tony Stark lies here. Once it is open, it will not stop."

Tony lifted his head and looked at the jar. The thirteen year old held it in both hands.

"Your voice is very annoying. There is in each universe, a time and place for each question you ask. Caution wisely when asking. She said as she opened the jar and Tony's voice returned.

Thor nodded. "You speak true Lady Asta. There is a time and a place for every action."

Asta smiled.

"Don't ever do that again kid!" Tony said, wiping paint off himself. Asta's gem started glowing a little as she poured a bucket over Tony's head.

"Do what?" She asked as the other Avengers laughed.

* * *

After everyone showered, Thor walked back into he living room to find Asta on the balcony, a few feet in the air, staring at a star, her gem glowing brightly.

"Lady Asta," He asked. She turned to him. "What ails you?" He asked.

She gently landed, boots making a click sound on the stone. Her chakra stopped glowing.

"Home." She said, turning back to the star. "Valeria hold no longer a place in my heart, but I still care for it. The are on the brink of war and knowing my older sister," she shook her head. "They're goners." She said. Thor tuned his gaze to the same star.

"You re of royal blood then?" He asked. She nodded.

"What is so special about the one star you look at? It is like the others, only, brighter." He said. Asta chuckled, turning to him.

"Then your people are blind when It comes to stars. They are beautiful in their own way. The things that create them..are..like a team. Take the Avengers. Each of you is given a certain role to play. When you to that, it helps the next person do what they are able to do. The job gets done quicker. So when a star is being born, each atom plays a different role to help the next molecule. When each tom and molecule play that parts, a baby star is born. And that star will grow old and eventually burst, and the circle is repeated." She said. Thor nodded not understanding one word.

Asta noticed this."A team is made up of different individuals. Each one can't function with out the other. When you work together, the job gets done. That's how a star is. Each atom and molecule can't function without the other. When the work together, a star is accomplished. Think if it as teamwork." She said.

Thor thought about it, before his face lit up like he discovered the secret of the universe. Asta sighed.

"Good night Thor." She said as she retired to her room. He bid her good night before turning back to the star.

'A team is made up of different individuals. Each one can't function with out the other. When you work together, the job gets done.' He repeated the words in his head and nodded.

"And we are like that star, a team." He said before turning to head in for the night.

* * *

Valeria, world of a thousand cities

Queen Nova sighed as she sat on her throne. She looked out of the grand window.

"Mother, we've found her!" Her twenty year old daughter, Astrid said as she ran in. The queen tucked a lock of white hair behind her.

"Where is she?" She asked. Astrid smiled, purple chakra glowing.

"Earth. The star Polaris has found her." She said. The Queen nodded.

Then we set course for Earth as soon as possible. This marriage is needed for Valeria." She said as she walked out.

Astrid smirked. "Yes it does mother. Yes. It. Does." She murmured.

* * *

 **ok so I an changing Astra's age. She's 19 years old. Loki is 20 and Thor is 22. Remember that now. ;)**

 **Also, review and I feed you cyber food sound relish right yeah it does. :9**


	3. Chapter 3

Asta was a very silent person. You wouldn't notice her unless she was right in your face or breathing down your neck. She was like a cat sometimes. Quiet as a mouse and able to make herself invisible around people.

So now she sat in the kitchen, wearing a t shirt and black sweats, reading a book when Tony walked in, followed by Bruce and Steve.

"Geez the only person I know who wakes up early is Steve." Tony said. Asta looked up for a second, before going back to her book.

Clint popped in from the vents, causing Tony to scream. Bruce and Steve smiled, very amused. Tony glared.

"Dude, you can't just jump out like that." Clint shrugged.

'I just did."He said. Soon everyone else piled in, ready for the breakfast that Steve had prepared.

After they ate. Tony shot up. "CINNAMON CHALLENGE!" He said as he grabbed the cinnamon.

Natasha smirked. "Your all going down." She said. Everyone placed a large spoonful of cinnamon in their mouths as Jarvis set a timer for three minutes of who could get it down quickest.

Asta sighed and placed her book down. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at everyone. She drives her fingers on the island marble countertop, before after thirty seconds, Clint and Tony spit it out.

"Spicy." Tony said. Clint shook his head as they headed for the sink. Asta smirked as her attention was turned to everyone else.

It was down to Thor, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce. Bruce made a face, before swallowing it. Tony cheered.

Steve gasped, before swallowing and running to the sink. Natasha swallowed, followed by Thor, who ran to the sink.

The Russian turned to Asta. "Beat that." She said. Asta shrugged.

"Sure." Everyone watched as she unscrewed the cinnamon jar. Then to their shock, she dumped the entire jar if common in her mouth, before swallowing it. Asta frowned as her black tong licked her lips.

"It's all gone." She said sadly and curious. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned to everyone's shocked faces.

"Jarvis?" Tony asked. The AI didn't say anything before it started.

"9 seconds sir." Said Jarvis. Asta looked at Tony.

"Hey is their anymore of this?" She asked.

Tony fainted.

* * *

This chapter was just for fun. I am bored.

School starts tomorrow, so posting will be late.


End file.
